Michelle's Super Messed Up Day
by Getemono
Summary: very, very stupid and ooc...uh, can't explain it much better than that. One shot! originally written for The X Factor 9's ooc story collection, but since that went bye bye...


-1Disclaimer: I don't own tekken in any of my other stories, so of course I own it in this one! No, not really, don't sue me…

Getemono's stupid OOC story: Michelle's Super Messed Up Day

An alarm clock went off in Michelle's Japanese hotel room. She and Julia were there for the Iron Fist Reunion; Heihachi had rented out an entire hotel for the occasion (OOC, remember?) Michelle sighed, rolled over and turned off her alarm.

"Wake up, Julia." Michelle rolled over to find that her daughter's bed was empty. It didn't surprise her as Julia had always been an early bird. She stumbled out of bed and got herself ready. When she was groomed she made her way into the sitting room and found the first surprise of the day.

"Who gives a shit about the animals?" Julia was talking harshly into the phone. "All they do is take up the space we humans need to build our fast food restaurants and mega shopping centers!" She paused. "Well, I take it back, I work for Mishima Zaibatsu now!" She hung up the phone.

"Julia!" Michelle was shocked at not only her daughter's behavior but the way she was dressed. She was wearing a black bra with a leather jacket, and a tiny miniskirt to match.

"What, Michelle?" Julia rolled her eyes.

"I taught you better _Julia you put that down right now!_" Julia had picked up a bottle of brandy and was gulping it down.

"It's _firewater_, you should approve." She sassed.

"Alright, smart-mouth, I'm going to give you to the count of three to put that down and get changed." Julia gave an exaggerated sigh. "One…two…"

In the next moment, she found herself inexplicably locked out of her room.

"Julia, you let me back in this instant!" Michelle shrieked, pounding on the door. Loud, heavy metal rock music answered her. "Oh, when I get back you are in some deep shit!" she kicked the door before leaving.

She had gotten as far as the end of the hall when Jin and Hwoarang emerged from their room and nearly bumped into Michelle. Hwoarang fell down on impact.

"Hwoarang, are you alright?" Jin asked in concerned tones.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry about me." He said with a cheery grin. He held out his hand and Jin took it, helping him up.

"Are you two…okay?" Michelle asked. Jin and Hwoarang were both wearing matching outfits with **BEST FRIENDS** printed on their T-shirts.

"Of course, Ms. Chang, why do you ask?" Hwoarang asked politely.

"No…no reason." Michelle started backing away slowly. "Freaks." She muttered under her breath. She backed into someone and turned around. It was Kunimitsu, and she gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Michelle!" She squealed.

"Get off of me!" Michelle pushed the ninja away.

"You…you don't like me?" Kunimitsu sniffed.

"Why would I like you!? You caused me so much trouble! In fact, I outta--" She was interrupted by hysterical sobs from Kunimitsu.

"All I wanted was to be your friend!" She fell to her knees. "Why don't you like me!?"

"Who made Kuni cry?" Yoshimitsu poked his head out from his room. "Ah, come here." He opened his arms out wide, and Kunimitsu ran into his hug. "There, there."

"This is messed up." Michelle told herself, walking to the elevator. Leaning just beside the elevator was Xiaoyu and Panda, wearing shades and trying to pull off the tough guy look. Against her better judgment, Michelle approached. She made to enter the elevator, but Panda stepped in her way.

"'S broken." Xiaoyu said calmly.

"Uh, no it's not." Michelle argued. What was with everyone today?

"Well, I s'pose it could be unbroken…for a fee." Xiaoyu replied.

Before Michelle could reply, she was roughly shoved out of the way. When she picked herself off of the floor, she found it had been the work of Steve, Nina and Anna.

"You two pissed me off for the last fucking time." Steve was dragging his mom and Aunt by their hair.

"No, no, please, don't!" Anna cried out feebly. Michelle noticed she was wearing conservative clothing.

"Shaddup." Steve said, casting a cold look at her. He nodded to Xiaoyu and Panda, and they stepped aside.

"Whatever happens, Steve, Mummy loves you!" Nina said affectionately, somehow managing to hug her son around his waste." They disappeared into the elevator, and Michelle felt her forehead; normal temperature.

"You didn't see nothin." Xiaoyu said, and Panda growled. Michelle held her hands up and backed away again. She'd take the stairs.

It was in the stairwell that she ran into Ganryu. She sighed to herself, expecting another declaration of his love for her…or Julia, she couldn't be sure.

"Ah, Michelle!" Ganryu said in a surprisingly suave voice. "Glad to run into you. You see, I've been meaning to tell you, there's no need for you to continue throwing yourself at me."

For a minute, Michelle just gaped at him with her mouth open. When she regained her senses, she replied: "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, it really is quite embarrassing." He continued with an air of superior boredom. "You see, I've found someone else to spend my days with--Michelle?" The sumo found himself alone; Michelle had pushed past him and gone down the stairs.

"Of all the stupidity…" She shook her head. The stairs ended, and she was confused; her room had been on the fifth floor.

"You have to go across." Michelle nearly snapped her neck in the direction of the voices. It was Lili and Christie, both wearing identical dresses and holding hands. They were both smiling in a demented way.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"You have to go down the hall. The stairs continue at the end." They supplied.

"Uh…Thanks…" Michelle walked as fast as she could away from their eerie smiles. She was making her way to the next stairwell when Kazuya burst from his room, arms spread wide about him and dancing around in circles.

"What a glorious day!" He inhaled deeply, spun some more, then scooped up Jun in his arms. "I love you!"

"Get away from me. Ugh, you smudged my make-up!" It looked as though Jun had been through Anna's closet. Kazuya shrugged off, then spun into Lee.

"Brother!" He chirped, giving the silver haired man a hug. Lee was staring off into space, oblivious to Kazuya's strange behavior.

"The wheels on the bus…" He said in a mournful voice. "The wheels on the bus…" Michelle didn't comment as she rushed past them and into the next stairwell.

"So we meet again, Ms. Chang." Wang was standing in the stairwell, wearing a ninja outfit.

"Yeah, hi Wang, if you excuse me, I have to--" She was cut off by Wang.

"Quiet you whore." He said slowly. "We have a score to settle." Before they could so much as switch into their fighting stances, Marduk came strolling down the stairs.

"Damn ho, hogging up the elevators…her and that dumb-ass black and white." He stopped at the site of Wang. "Wang?" happy tears started welling up in his eyes.

"I don't even want to know!" Michelle sped down the stairs before bumping into Forrest, Marshal and Paul.

"You can totally do it, Paul." Marshal encouraged.

"I don't think he can." Forrest muttered. Marshal slapped him on the head.

"Don't listen to him, let's ask Michelle." Marshal turned to the Native American. "Hi, Michelle…go on, Paul."

"Do you think," He asked. "That I have what it takes to be the next Top Model?" Paul asked in a dead serious voice.

"Er…I thought you wanted to be the toughest in the Universe?" Michelle asked.

"I gave up on that silly dream." The blonde said with a wave of his hand. "I just can't compete with the Mishimas."

"Sure…" Michelle was getting seriously weirded out. Was there something in the water supply? She walked down the hallway and was able to get down to the lobby without much else happening.

"Hello?" Michelle asked at the counter. Bryan appeared behind it, wearing a hotel uniform.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Uh…I got locked out of my room." That couldn't be Bryan. She was going nuts.

"Here you go." He gave her a wide smile and a card key.

"Thank you." Michelle said warily. She was about to take the elevator up when she spotted Heihachi lugging a huge bag of what looked like other people's possessions.

"Why not?" She shrugged to herself before approaching the old man. "What are you doing?" He jumped slightly at the sight of her.

"Michelle…uh…fancy meeting you here." He was obviously guilty.

"You put something in the water supply." She guessed in a flat voice.

"Yeah, pretty much." He admitted.

"I told them to bring bottled water." She said. For a moment, there was nothing but an awkward silence. However, it was soon broken by Heihachi.

"You wanna loot people's stuff?" He offered.

"Sure." He handed her a large pillow sack and they made their way up the stairs.

End

Wow, that was kinda crappy. It was a spur of the moment thing, though, so, yeah…hope you were able to enjoy it regardless.


End file.
